User talk:Wishdragon
I went through and tagged all the pages that I thought needed some TLC. You can see the list and an idea of the criteria I used at Category:Guild stubs. --Everon 08:20, 4 June 2006 (BST) :Good work, thanks. :) I think Sariya and I will keep on creating the guild stubs with logos in the hopes that having a page and a logo already on the 'pedia will make it easier for screenshot/image editing challenged players to add their information.--Wish 08:35, 4 June 2006 (BST) Guild Member Profiles Can you please add additional information to the "rules and tips" section regarding the usage of member profiles on the wiki. Currently the rules are unclear and I am not sure if it is ok to create member profiles in the guildopedia, or if we are limited to the one wiki page for our guild information. Thanks -DGD- (Guild: Pink) Hey Wish, I want to report IP 72.232.31.146, ive been going through some of the history and he is making lies trying to split the guilds -- GX :Blocked for a week. Let's see if a little wake-up call improves their behavior.Wish Thanks ;) -- GX IP 203.164.223.224 If you have not noticed IP 203.164.223.224 (Technicle-Support) has been adding/changing some unrealistic things on guild history such as "This guild was once owned by Technical-Support untill he sold it for 3 kamas" here is his contributes see for yourself--GX 20:03, 23 July 2006 (BST) HI, some really bad experience First sorry about My bad written in inglis, secon i will like to report a Ip that make a really insulting change to the pacifica guild page, is get in disturbing, He leave is DOfus name and then erased, i know the person and is a EX-guild member(never pass the aproval week) there i live you the ip, and lease what can i do about. 07:24, 1 August 2006 201.155.137.122 PS: got the screem Shoot about the changes. IP 210.49.243.204 I have just reverted a lot of the damage he caused, you might want to check it out. He changes several pages http://guildopedia.elwiki.com/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=210.49.243.204 210.49.243.204 --Sad-Dart 17:13, 25 August 2006 (BST) Arkz guild page Arkz originally asked to have their page protected because it had been defaced. Now the guild leader wants that lock removed so the pages can be once more modified because it's getting out of date, can you do that? Uploaded logo's hiya wish, could you help me? i wanted to add our guild to the guildtopia and seeing as i am a novice on wikia it all went wrong, now i dont have our guild page and i uploaded 2 logo's that need removing. they are both called Living Legends Logo one is huge and one is small and all jagged at the edges. sorry for troubeling you but i didnt know how to delete them. thanks!!!!! --Tukutela 18:22, 24 September 2006 (BST) :Sorry for the late reply! They're deleted now, no problem. :) --Wish 04:57, 23 October 2006 (BST) Adding Guild hey wish i recently created a guild page for my guild Trivium. but i am unsure on how to add it to the master guild list can you please help out. thanks Dark-Mage-Z- :Done! --Wish 05:28, 23 October 2006 (BST) Hey Wish I created a page for my guild Roayl Elders Of Amakna yesterday but I do not see it on the master list. I was wondering if you could help me out with this. Thanks! MonieStar Possible Guild Page hack Good Day. On 12:02, 17 March 2007, this IP (58.165.104.199) logged on and edited our page, after which there was nothing left. We also noticed that our guild was delisted from the Main Guild listings. Not too happy about that... Any way to block this P.O.S from editing our page since it's not any of the current members? Vilmare. Sorry... I couldn't find your user contributions to see which guild you were talking about. Could you please be a little more specific? I've blocked the IP, but I haven't found who removed you from the main page...---Wish IP 24.247.86.39 This person have been changing information of several guilds to inappropriate swear words his contribution---Con 19:06, 10 April 2007 (BST) Zaaped. :) --Wish 08:28, 16 April 2007 (BST) Hi Wish. 5.18.07 Added a new Dofus guild to your main page and guild page. I hope I didn't cockup anything in your wiki. -Zubin Move notice Hi Wish. I think it would be a good idea to put up a notice on the Main Page and in the sitenotice of the old wiki so that people don't continue to edit there. The edits being made there now will probably be lost. Angela (talk) 01:08, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :So far i have put a msg in the main page, dont know if i should go page by page and putting a msg so its more obvious the change. --Cizagna (Talk) 04:10, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, Elwiki doesn't have any kind of skinning ability, so the announcement can't be added to every page automatically. I might start protecting all the pages on the wiki so that 1) People have to move to the new wiki 2) The whole place isn't defaced to hell and back when we all move our attention to the new wiki.--wishdragon 04:43, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Follow this link and add the notice there like nomal text it will add across all the wiki as a banner at the top of every page, i would if i could but it does not let me as only users with syops flag are able to edit MediaWiki pages, Skins in Mediawiki are done by CSS codes you can use MediaWiki:Monobook.css for that sort of stuff =) --Cizagna (Talk) 15:17, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks (lord, I'm such a wikinoob), it's done. :)--wishdragon 18:30, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Improvement ideas I have taken a little time to browse the wiki, i have some ideas that i would prefer to have your opinion before i implement them: Improve guild box *the capacity of custom colors for borders and the title section. *Also certain automatic categorizations so its easier and its just filling the forms. *One of the most importants for me the image will be tied to their page name and they just have to write upload the image and put what extension (this is makes it less flexible in case that the page is move but will be in a way easier to identify to whom the image belongs and also will avoid the conflicts that all the guilds have because they name their logo guild logo) If the above happens then bringing some automatic categorization of pages like the list in the main page so its less hassle to maintain. * Another point would be that we dont have logo and fav icon, since i hugely lack on image creation creativity i was thinking maybe you could do something or you could held a contest from the oekaki or in imps village i guess this will draw even more attention that when we held the dofus wikia logo. * Skin: as you can see from the dofus wiki i can skin this wiki and give it a personal touch, would you want me to do it? if so do you have some specific colors? or any idea of what or how would you want it to be display? will wait for your comments --Cizagna (Talk) 17:59, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Sounds great, Ciz, I've been wanting to automate the main pages for AGES. Go ahead and fiddle with whatever you like - I don't know how to work the DPL yet, so it'd take less time for you to do it than for me to hash it out. The image automation is a great idea - go for it. :) :I'll be working on at least a temp logo until we can get a contest going. :As for the skin, I don't want it to be TOO similar to the Dofus wikia skin - I'd like people to know when they leave the Dofus wikia for this one. But I do like the shape of your Dofus skin. I tend to like subtle colors rather than loud ones. The colors for the guild categories on the main page are a good example. I do have some CSS knowledge, so I might dig in and make some suggestions on whatever you get working. Thanks so much, Ciz. :) --wishdragon 18:31, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Ok then i will start working on the coding and bugs for the new infoboxes. That reminds me how you want me to manage in case a guild with the same name is in 2 servers and the leader is the same person separate pages? or both in the same infobox?. For the skin i will try to see once i finish with the guild box what i can create but if you have a color pallet for me to use would make it easier, i also dont want to imitate the colors from the dofus wiki maybe i will use in base of the 4 alignment colors --Cizagna (Talk) 19:47, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Ok i finish the first draft test go take a look at it, also notice how the categories appear if you choose the alignment and servers, try to see if you can find some bugs for me to attent, some of the automatic categories may be wrong as im homologous every category so they have a consistent structure unless you want it other way. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:51, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Oh, that's looking good, Ciz. I think that Travern has nearly got his login problems dealt with, so he can help out too. Yeah, the categories can use some cleaning up. Go to town. :) --wishdragon 22:37, 3 September 2007 (UTC) admin request Hi, I was just wondering if there was a request or application form page to become an admin/mod/sysop of this wiki, because I would be interested